violetta22fandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Prawdziwa miłość, piosenki
Prawdziwa miłość, piosenki to 79 odcinek trzeciego sezonu serialu Violetta. Opis Gery przybiega do Violetty i Leona, i, udając, że robi im zdjęcie telefonem, usuwa filmik od Clementa. Clement przychodzi i widzi, co Gery robi. Violetta zauważa w telefonie brak filmiku i Gery wmawia, że go niechcący usunęła. Clement wmawia, że to, co wysłał, nie jest ważne. Camila mówi Broduey'owi, że nie wie, co robić, bo muzyka i aktorstwo trafiły się jej w tym samym czasie. Francesca jest wściekła, że przez to, iż Diego pomylił rejsy, płyną do Kadyksu. Diego próbuje pocieszyć Francescę, ale bezskutecznie. W Argentynie, Jade nie daje Nicolasowi szansy na zgodę i zostawia go. Wykorzystując to, że są sami w domu, Olga próbuje zmusić Ramallo, by odważnie wyznał jej miłość, ale on się przed nią chowa. Wieczorem, w Sewilli, Violetta dziękuje tacie przez telefon, że dzięki niemu Studio znów działa. German proponuje Violetcie, by spędzili jutrzejszy dzień we dwójkę. Nazajutrz Violetta proponuje tacie i Angie wspólną kolację. Federico wyznaje Ludmile, że chce znów być blisko niej, i prosi ją, by dała mu szansę. Ludmiła mówi Federico, że cały ten rok był pełen zmian i że chciałaby, żeby on jej zaufał. Federico wyznaje Ludmile miłość i mówi jej, że ona może mu zaufać, i potem śpiewa dla niej piosenkę "Rescata mi corazon". Po śpiewaniu, Federico próbuje pocałować Ludmiłę, ale przerywa im robiący zdjęcia Andres. Clement wyznaje Gery, że chce wyznać prawdę ze względu na nią, bo teraz ją kocha. Gery nie chce dać Clementowi szansy, przez co on zamierza zadzwonić do Violetty. Violetta mówi Leonowi o swoim planie zeswatania taty z Angie, dla którego zaaranżowała rodzinną kolację, na którą nie przyjdzie. Violetta mówi Leonowi, że ta podróż może dać szansę miłości, ale wmawia, że ogólnej miłości. Violetta i Leon potem śpiewają razem "Abrazame y veras". Violetta mówi Leonowi, że wszystko byłoby wspaniałe, gdyby nie rozmowa na czacie. Leon mówi Violetcie, że po prostu odpowiadał na to, co ona mówiła. W tej chwili Clement dzwoni do Violetty, ale Gery niszczy jego telefon. Broduey proponuje Camili, by wrzuciła monetę do fontanny życzeń, a jej serce podejmie decyzję. Naty przyprowadza Maxiego do fontanny życzeń i namawia go, by wspólnie pomyśleli życzenie. Gdy Maxi życzy sobie być muzykiem, Naty wścieka się na niego. Maxi uspokaja Naty, mówiąc jej, że bycie muzykiem jest życzeniem wszystkich. Wszyscy przychodzą pod fontannę. Violetta mówi przyjaciołom, że bardzo wiele przeszli i nauczyli się gonić marzenia i iść naprzód, a gdy komuś coś się dzieje, pozostali go wspierają. Ze wsparciem przyjaciół, Camila wrzuca monetę do fontanny i rezygnuje przez telefon z filmu. Clement doradza Leonowi, by poszedł za Violettą, jeśli ją kocha. Gery gniewa się na Clementa. Clement mówi Gery, że ona może sobie żyć w kłamstwie, ale nie będzie z nią tak żył. Na wspólnym spacerze, Violetta mówi tacie, że nie układa jej się z Leonem po rozmowie na czacie. Violetta potem rozmawia z tatą o tym, jak wiele się między nimi zmieniło. German w końcu pozwala córce dorosnąć, mieć swoje życie i realizować marzenia. Violetta mówi tacie, że znalazła swoje powołanie i nie zostawi go. German opowiada córce, że mieszkał w Sewilli, gdy był młody, ale zamknął się w sobie po śmierci jej mamy i skupił się na wychowaniu jej. Violetta mówi tacie, że kiedyś mu się uda zdobyć Angie. German mówi córce, że skończył z Angie. Violetta namawia tatę, by poszedł sam na kolację z Angie i dał jej kwiaty. Po tym, jak German poszedł, Leon dzwoni do Violetty. W Kadyksie, Diego mówi Francesce, że ma dwa bilety na statek, którym wrócą do Sewilli, ale odpłyną wieczorem. Na obiedzie Diego i Francesca dowiadują się, że nie mają pieniędzy, by zapłacić. Diego pożycza gitarę od jednego z klientów i występuje z Francescą, by zarobić pieniądze. Tymczasem w Argentynie, Ramallo wychodzi z ukrycia ze względu na pozostawiony dla niego tort. Olga pokazuje się Ramallo w fartuchu. Ramallo jest tak oczarowany, że w końcu zbiera odwagę i wyznaje Oldze miłość. Jade mówi Matiasowi, że musi zapomnieć o Nicolasie. Po tym, jak Jade poszła, Nicolas przychodzi i prosi Matiasa, by pomógł mu pogodzić się z Jade. Matias namawia Jade, by odzyskała Nicolasa, bo on ją kocha. Nicolas pojawia się. Jade i Nicolas biegną prosto w swoje objęcia i godzą się. W Kadyksie, Diego robi Francesce niespodziankę z załatwioną orkiestrą na statku do Sewilli. Francesca jest dumna z Diega i para się całuje. W Sewilli, Angie otrzymuje SMSa, że Violetta nie przyjdzie na kolację. German przychodzi do restauracji i, widząc Angie, ucieka. Po długim czekaniu, Angie dzwoni do Germana, ale on ją odrzuca. Na umówionym spotkaniu, Leon mówi Violetcie, że nie mogą się przyjaźnić, bo to niemożliwe. Violetta tłumaczy Leonowi, że on zaproponował na czacie przyjaźń. Leon mówi Violetcie, że to ona tak postanowiła. Violetta dochodzi do wniosku, że ktoś się pod nią i Leona podszył. Clement przychodzi do Violetty i Leona, a Gery przybiega za nim. Clement mówi Gery, że to już koniec gierek, i wyznaje Violetcie i Leonowi, że on i Gery podszyli się pod nich na czacie, żeby ich rozdzielić. Federico pokazuje Ludmile gwiazdę na niebie, która składa się z diamentu i nosiła nazwę PSRJ, ale teraz nosi nazwę Ludmiła Ferro. Ludmiła jest dumna z Federico, że on dał jej gwiazdę, i oboje się całują, dzięki czemu znowu są razem. Violetta i Leon rozmawiają o tym, jak tracili czas, próbując być tylko przyjaciółmi, i potem całują się, dzięki czemu ich romantyczny związek zostaje odbudowany. Kategoria:Sezon 3 Kategoria:Odcinki